Changing Opinions
by chocolatepen
Summary: Akane has hated Ranma since he stepped foot in her home. Ranma has never liked girls and has only ever had a mind for martial arts. But as time passes the boundary between them grows smaller...Have their minds changed?
1. Chapter 1: Apology

**So lately I've been into watching shows on youtube this is my love story of Ranma and Akane (course I never really finished). So...yeah...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of its characters just this random fairytale.  
**

* * *

Chapter one: Apology

"Idiot!" shouted Akane as she ran out of the family room.

"What did I say?" asked Ranma, dumbfounded. He looked around at the rest of the people at the table. Soun Tendo, owner of the Tendo Dojo where they all resided, sat at the head. His old sensei, Happosai, sat on his left, ignoring everything around him to scrape as much rice as possible into his large mouth attached to his tiny body. Next to him were Tendo's oldest daughters. The mischievous Nabiki, age 18, and the motherly Kasumi, age 20. Across the table from Kasumi was a giant panda bear, regularly Genma Saotome, Ranma's father and sensei in the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts; he was cursed for falling into a Jusenkyo pool in China where a giant panda had drowned years ago. All of them stared at Ranma, tried of his constant fighting and bickering with Akane Tendo—17 and Tendo-sama's youngest—his fiancée.

"You don't have to be so rude, Ranma," scoffed Nabiki. "She spent like hours on that."

Ranma looked down at the chicken curry he had just spat out. He hadn't known Akane had cooked it. When he had looked into the kitchen earlier—to see whether he should skip a meal—he had seen Kasumi, and Akane was no where in site.

"Well, I didn't know," Ranma defended.

"Of course you didn't, because you're always battling with the Panda Bear," spat Nabiki.

"Nabiki," Kasumi remarked glancing at her loose-tongued sister. Ranma glanced at his panda bear of a father beside him. Just before dinner he had knocked him over the roof and into the pond in victory, causing him to change from human to panda in the cold water.

"Well, what do ya think I should do?" Ranma asked.

"Go apologize, stupid," Nabiki ordered. At first, Ranma was taken aback. He hardly ever apologized—for anything. But if that could sooth out the evening's tension, it was worth a try.

Lazily he got up from the table and walked out into the hallway, heading towards Akane's room. He stared at the duck with her name on it hanging from a nail in the wood, getting up the courage to knock before entering.

"Who is it?" came Akane's hurt voice from the other side of the door. Ranma could tell she had been crying.

"Akane, its Ranma."

"GO AWAY!" Ranma ignored her however and opened the door peeking in only to shut it again before a flying stuffed animal hit him. He opened it again to see Akane sitting in the dark on her bed by the window. Silently he stepped in the room, prepared to dodge anymore flying objects.

Akane gave him no response as he moved to sit next to her on the bed. As he sat down, though, he saw in Akane's cradled arms was her pig, P-chan, as she knew him, but to Ranma the creature was Ryoga Hibiki, the direction-troubled youth who seemed to have hated him since their childhood. Having fallen into a cursed Jusenkyo pool himself, he used his curse to be with his one and only love Akane—if only to make Ranma jealous.

Ranma threw a few daggers at the swine before clearing his throat. "Listen…Akane, I…I…" Akane turned her head a slight bit to look at him from under her bangs. Ranma gulped as he noticed this, shaking nervously to say what he needed to say, "Akane, I-I'm…sorry."

Immediately, her head shot up to look at him eye-to-eye. She had rarely heard Ranma apologize. But though his apology helped to lift her spirits a little, she still felt hurt. For the past few weeks she had been working harder than ever to be the kind of wife Ranma would want. She didn't understand it herself but over the past year that he and his father had lived with her family, she had found herself growing closer and closer to Ranma, even though she tried with all her might to hate him.

Ranma looked into her brown eyes, seeing how much his words had shocked her as they shocked him. And suddenly he felt that he couldn't hurt her any longer. He wanted to say something nice and thoughtful, so for once in his life he did the unmanly thing and thought before he spoke, running the phrase through his head a few times before speaking.

"Actually, it wasn't too bad," he said, "just a little too much curry powder." He held up his fingers in front her face showing her the tiny amount like she was a little kid who didn't understand the difference between two teaspoons and two tablespoons.

"Really?" Akane whispered, feeling her face flush up as he commented her. How much did she want him to kiss her right then and there?

"Really," assured Ranma. Suddenly he realized he was inclining his face closer to Akane's. So much, in fact, that he could feel the heat rising off her cheeks, her cute, cute cheeks he felt himself saying.

"Akane…?"

"Ranma?"

Slowly, Ranma moved in closer feeling his eyes closing and noticing that Akane had hers already nearly shut and her lips puckered. He moved his hand to rest on hers, their lips less then an inch away. But suddenly Ranma jumped three feet off the bed in pain, shouting out and clutching his hand.

"Ranma?" Akane inquired, opening her eyes to see P-chan's teeth dived deeply into Ranma's hand. "P-chan!" She reached out to grab the little pig.

"What's wrong?" asked a nervous Tendo and Soatome as she knocked down Akane's bedroom door. What they saw surprised them and they were unsure what to make of it. Ranma was sitting next to Akane on the bed, holding his bleeding hand. And Akane was holding a squirming and squealing P-chan in front of her giving him the death look.

"Huh?" Soatome said scratching his head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Question

**wow 2 reviews on the first day... not a clue what that should mean. **

**and thank you chronormu, i typed too fast and didn't cath that spelling mistake. i hope you do like this story--short chapters or long--i don't really write fanfiction much so its hard enough her me to write chapters to start. i'm sure i'll improve.**

**and to windsbane, thank you for the review. no i haven't read the mangas but then again they aren't at my fingers tips or else i'd reach out and begin reading faster than you can say, "are you nutts?" **

**this chapter was totally whack to write so its short and..well..blah.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own ranma or its characters. some company in japan was the lucky one for that position. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Question

"How's your hand?" Akane asked as she and Ranma walked to school the next day. As usual he walked on the fence like a tightrope and Akane waked below him on the sidewalk. He was still staring at his battered hand wrapped heavily with bandages.

"Eh, it still hurts," he answered. _But when I find that jerk, Ryoga…he'll pay. And pay big!_

"Ranma? Are you okay?" Akane said interrupting Ranma's rant to point out that his eyes were on fire.

"Eh, let's just get to school and get this day over with," complained Ranma. So without anymore chatter they continued onto school. The day passed by slowly and casually. Happosai showed up again trying to steal the girls' underwear out of the locker rooms and Ranma thwarted him by stuffing his face in a pair of used jock shorts (he ended up going home crying). Ranma founded out he got a "D" on his math test while Akane got a "B+" and the teacher again suggested they tutor together. Trying to act like he didn't want to, Ranma laid his head on the desk, planning his way to ask later—because he thought to himself _Men should be smarter then girls!_

Nervously Ranma twiddled his fingers as he walked his tightrope fence, making Akane worry as she walked below him again. They had been walked together to and from school ever since Ranma and his father had moved into her house but never had she seen him behave like this. What was going on?

"Uh, listen Akane I…I, uh…"

_Uh-oh, this is how he acts when he apologizes_, pondered Akane. _Please don't tell me he's going to apologize because we almost kissed last night. I don't think I want him to do that_.

"Akane, I…"

"Husband!" shouted an expected voice. Immediately Ranma felt himself tackled to the ground by the Chinese girl Shampoo, who's Amazon laws stated that they were engaged. "Shampoo see your bandaged hand and worry." She looked up to glare at Akane. "What has violent girl done to husband?"

"I've done nothing to him," shouted Akane, annoyed by this trouble-some girl.

"And I'm not you're husband!" replied Ranma, trying to shake her off his arm.

"Oh, that okay because Shampoo have perfect potion to make you all better," Shapoo cheered showing him a little vial of purple liquid.

"Oh-no none of that!" screamed Ranma waving his arms for her to get away. But like Shampoo, she would always go after her man, and as she tried getting closer he got up and ran. "Keep your filthy potions away from me!"

"Ranma no want Shampoo's help?" wondered Shampoo as tears began dotting her eyes.

"Well no-duh, with all your potions have put him through," Akane pointed out. Full of anger and annoyance she crossed her arms and walked away after Ranma. Though he hadn't gone home—since he had run off in the opposite direction—Akane figured she could try cheering him up, and try to get him to finish what he was going to say before Shampoo had interrupted.

Ranma sat on the swings at the park close to the Tendo's dojo. "Jeez that Shampoo, she always interferes whenever I have to talk about something important with Akane."

"What's important?"

Yelling out in surprise, Ranma fell forward off the swing only to look up at Akane; smiling that so cute smile of hers. He watched as in his daze she sat down on the swing next to him. What was making him act like this? Men shouldn't be so easily surprised by women.

"Well?" asked Akane as Ranma again sat on his swing.

"Well, what?"

"What were going to say earlier? You know, before Shampoo came along," answered Akane. She cocked her head in anticipation, making Ranma even more nervous.

"Actually, I was thinking about the math test today and was wondering if you would tutor me like teacher suggested," admitted Ranma.

Akane almost fell off her swing. _That's it? That's what he couldn't spit out?_

"Akane you alright?" asked Ranma waving his hand in front of her frozen expression. Akane jumped as she noticed he had moved to kneel before her, a worried look on his face and his other hand on her swing. They were as close as they were last night. _Is he going to kiss me again? Do I want him to?_

"Sure," Akane muttered, just trying to make the moment pass.

"You mean you'll tutor me?" Ranma double-checked, excited. Akane nodded. "Whoo-hoo!" shouted Ranma as he stood and began bouncing around; however, he accidentally tripped and fell into the park pond, soaking himself from head to toe in the cold water, and changing from guy to girl.

"Idiot," Akane said and began laughing. Ranma looked at her, she was really cute when she laughed and such a cute laugh it was too. He couldn't help it and began laughing along with her.

"Come on," Akane ordered still smiling as she grabbed Ranma's arm and began dragging her towards home.

"Now where we going?" asked Ranma, confused.

"Home, silly," answered Akane. "If I'm going to get you smart enough to pass the next math test we're going to need to get started."

* * *

**yeah, yeah, yeah. i stink at writing chapters. my head goes mush while my fingers go blah. (boy, i love that word "blah" like a vampire from those old black and white movies, "_i want to drink your blood, BLAH!_")**

**if anyone hates my style yet, don't worry telling me won't bother me. that's what i signed up for, remorse and suggestions.**

**BLAH!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tutoring

**okay so my chapters are short. now people i understand i've crossed some of my wires and mixed up facts and all that hubba-blooba but that's not my main purpose in writing. its to entertain, that is myself and who ever else just wants to spend some time reading FICTION! so please stop telling me that my facts are wrong but please continue if you feel the need to mention a boring part or an error in punctuation of something, those are the critics i would like to hear.**

**and thank for following with me on this short episode of RxA!**

**But I don't own the characters, so...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tutoring

"Okay now what's the measure of Angle X if Arc A is 197-degrees and Arc B is 43-degrees?" Akane asked Ranma. They were studying in her room since it was near midnight and Soatome was sleeping. Akane sat at her desk bent over three different text books with Ranma—a boy again—on the floor across the room, half asleep with boredom.

"I don't know Akane, 77?" Ranma complained.

"That's right, maybe I'm teaching you after all," Akane said happily, only to be disappointed as she turned to see Ranma fast asleep. "You jerk! This is the thanks I get for helping you? You sleeping on the job," shouted Akane going over to him, picking him up by the collar and lifting him off the floor; slapping him fiercely. He woke up and, remembering the time, covered Akane's mouth, staring at her, ignoring the fact that he was going to have bruises on his cheeks for at least a week from her slapping.

"Shhh!" he whispered. "Do you want to wake everyone up?"

Akane stared at him. She didn't know he was so thoughtful. She felt herself begin to blush and heat up as her romantic feelings for Ranma began to surface again. Ranma meanwhile intending indeed not to wake up the rest of the family, he felt that maybe the reason he had grabbed her was because of more than just that. Suddenly though he felt the heat rising off Akane's face and moved his hand from her mouth to her forehead, then his own forehead, then back to hers comparing.

"What's wrong Akane? Do you have a fever?" Ranma asked worried. Realizing what was going on, Akane shook her head in embarrassment, making her grow redder. Ranma could tell how red her cheeks were now and felt himself begin to pinken up too as he noticed that he held her around the waist. His other hand was still on her forehead but slowly he slid it down her face and her cheek, holding it like a tender rose.

"Akane, I…" Ranma began but paused as Akane slowly got on her tip-toes reaching out her lips toward his.

"**SQUEAK**!" cried P-chan as he jumped in between the couple, breaking them up.

"Why you…!" shouted Ranma startled as he picked up Akane's hot cocoa still on her desk. Again P-chan squeaked and jumped out the window just as the hot cocoa hit him, covering him with the hot liquid. Ranma watched him go, trying to ventilate his anger and not go after the brat. Akane watched in amazment at how fast Ranma had changed emotions yet had enough control to not go out and hunt down her pet. Of course she was a bit mad at P-chan too; that was the second time he had come in between her and Ranma just as things were getting interesting.

"Ranma," Akane started, moving to grip Ranma's arm before he changed his mind and went after the pig. Ranma startled and looked down at her. She was smiling up at him, a bit of color still on her cheeks. "Come on, we better get to bed."

"Okay, Akane," agreed Ranma as he moved to the door. He paused as he gripped the handle. He turned around one finally time, "Akane?"

"Yes?" she answered, looking at him and almost praying that he would actually kiss her this time.

"Thank you," was all he said however, and then he left.

* * *

**not the best of chapters i'll admit but it was more of a filler than a chapter anyways. let's see...two more chapters and two more days. a "one week" story i suppose. course i haven't been waiting for reviews like everyone else has. I may have to extend my submitting process so i don't run out of stories and ideas too fast. o well...**

**please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Break Up

**o wow. i got some great reviews there thanks guys. this is the second to last chapter (its a short fic since its my first) just to let you know. and this one and the next one are the best chapters in my opinion...actually take that back i like the first one. **

**i disagree on owning any of the characters written after the following:**

* * *

Chapter 4: Break Up

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Ranma. He lifted his healed hand in the air as she parading his speedy recovery. Actually the recovery wasn't that fast since it had still taken two weeks. But now his hand was free from those sticky bandages, and he could bend it again.

"Oh, come on, Ranma," giggled Akane, "it was just a pig bite; you were bound to heal fast. I just wonder where P-chan is though I haven't seen him since that night a couple weeks ago."

_Probably got lost again_, thought Ranma, he put his arm behind his head as he walked his fence. _Good riddance I say, except…_ He paused to glance down at Akane. _Do you like him more than you like me Akane? I wish you would just pick one of us already._

"Ryoga!"

"What?" wondered Ranma as he nearly fell of the fence into the canal. _Did she read my mind?_ But as he looked over at Akane he noticed that before her instead was a battered up Ryoga. In one hand, Ryoga held up a bouquet of dead and half gone flowers, in the other was a walking stick.

"Here Akane," he said out of breath, "these…are…for you."

Akane didn't move to take them.

"What's wrong Ryoga? Get lost again?" teased Ranma jumping onto the sidewalk next to Akane. Suddenly he noticed the new shirt he was wearing. It was hard to tell because it was already battered and dirty, but there was no mistaking the crisp look of new fabric. _Trying to hide your cocoa stains, huh? _"New shirt? What ruined your old one already? Isn't that brand supposed to last a year or two? Can't make it last a month? Ha-ha, ha-ha-ha, ha…ha?"

He paused. This was when Akane would jump in to defend Ryoga and tell Ranma what a jerk he was. Instead she was just standing there, looking at the concrete at her feet. What was up?

"Akane?"

"See you at school Ranma," she muttered and continued on walking, her pace picking up.

"Akane?" Ryoga began crying. Ranma rolled his eyes. Sure Ryoga was tough in a fight but take Akane away from him and he was as good as a baby.

"Akane! Wait up!" called Ranma as he ran to catch up with her.

Quickly Ranma caught up with Akane, but she neither said anything to him nor acknowledged his presence. Ranma could tell she was deep in thought, and after her unusual behavior just now he could understand. But why had she behaved that way anyhow?

"Akane?" Ranma said with half a smile, considering how far she had gotten in such a short time. But when he saw her face shrouded with confusion and remorse he new this wasn't the time for jokes. "Akane, you okay…?"

"Get away from my beautiful Akane, demon," shouted Tatewaki Kuno, as he slashed at Ranma with his wood katana. Faster then Kuno could finish his sentence, Ranma dodged the attack; jumped up twenty feet while doing a back flip to land ten feet away. Angered Kuno picked up his weapon again and charged.

Akane watched; she knew this one was Ranma's fight. It would do no good to try and interrupt; but didn't want Kuno fighting for her when she didn't want him to, besides he was fighting his other crush (though he didn't know that). Maybe if she showed Kuno the truth he would hate her and leave both her and Ranma alone? Akane thought a second, debating if it was a wrong idea, no matter she rushed to fetch a pail of cold water.

"Kuno, will you listen to me! I don't want to fight you!" complained Ranma as he continuously did back flips to dodge Kuno's attacks.

"Never! Not until I have killed you and win the heart of my first beloved, Akane Tendo!" shouted Kuno in response, the fire of determination blazing in his eyes. Ranma evaded again as Kuno slashed down upon Ranma. The wood katana cracked from the force of being smashed down on the concrete and Kuno looked at it sadly as he lifted it up to see the top half hang miserably still connected to the hilt half. He screamed, rage building in him from the death of his favorite practice sword. Again he charged at Ranma swinging the poor katana.

Ranma just barely caught sight of the water coming from the opposite direction and swiftly moved to avoid both attacks. He turned around and saw Akane with a half-full pail of water in her hands.

"Akane!" he yelled in disbelieve, was she against him now? "Akane, what are you doing?!"

"Ending this once and for all!" she said throwing more water at him. Again he dodged but the flying water splashed on Kuno soaking his shoulders.

"Ah! My dear Akane, why do you splash me with cold water while I battle this devil who taunts who?" he whined.

"For the same reason that I hate your pick up lines," she shouted back. Her bucket was almost completely empty; she only had one more chance to hit her target.

Ranma sat on the school wall, watching for anymore attacks. Suddenly Akane was rushing towards him again. He jumped forward with an airborne summersault to land a few feet away. He turned around to stick his tongue out childishly since Akane had wasted the last of her water on the wall. But suddenly he was dripping as Akane feigned her attack to wait till he landed to splash him.

He looked down, his womanly figures already standing out under his Chinese style shirt. "Akane! Wha'd you do that for?!" the female Ranma shouted in the high pitched girl voice.

"Pig-tailed girl?" Kuno questioned, worry and confusion clouding his just fierce face. "Huh? B-b-but…Ranma…where did you…you can't be the same…Ah! Akane, hold me!"

"Get off me, creep," snared Akane, pushing away the crying Kuno as he lunged at er with her foot.

"Geez, Kuno, don't tell me you're seriously that dumb?" said Ranma, crossing her arms angrily.

"I-I don't understand…"

"What's so difficult to understand?" exclaimed Ranma. "I'm cursed to turned into a girl with cold water. You saw it with your own eyes!"

"B-but…b-but…"

"No 'buts'! I'm Ranma Satome, whether I'm boy or girl. Now leave me and Akane alone! Neither of us like you and you're just wasting time trying to chase after us!"

He glared at Kuno, waiting for him to deny it, but he didn't. Instead he kept his head down, tears actually falling down his cheeks onto the ground. He looked very unlike to the raging man in love he had been two minutes ago, especially with Akane foot still on his forehead.

Ranma sighed. "Come on, Akane. Leave him be, he'll get over it, he has to. Help find some hot water so I can go to class."

He marched off trying to shake the water off his dripping shoulders. Akane dropped her foot and turned to follow Ranma. She gave one solemn look at Kuno, he in turn glance up to her with pleading eyes. She pouted and flipped up her nose, stalking away. Finally Kuno would be off her back; she made note to thank Ranma later.

* * *

**ooo, kuno and ryoga just got dismissed! heheh, i love that part. and don't worry, kuno doesn't reveal ranma's secret to anybody except his sister since she was crushing on ranma anyhow. **

**alright, tomorrow's the last chapter! eek! i'm excited, better get on with my next fic though or i'll never get it on here.**


	5. Chapter 5: Admitting

**so this is the last chapter. eek!**

**BIG thanks goes out to Saviek. she uh, mentioned to me that i gave ranma akane's last name in the last chapter (if anyone else noticed). oh and i've seen about thrity or so of the episodes, no manga, just youtube.  
**

**well, last time i'll say it people, I DON'T OWN RANMA OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Chapter 5-Admitting

Akane shuffled from class quickly. Ranma had been trying to get her to explain her actions from earlier all day. She still wasn't sure why she had defended Ranma verse Ryoga and Kuno, but she realized, she just didn't want Ranma fighting in front of her.

_Was she in love with Ranma? _

"Akane!" she heard Ranma shouted behind her. She didn't want to face him though—not yet, not until she understood herself more. She began running, it was hard at first to pick up to such a fast speed because of her school uniform dress but she managed, just wanting time to herself.

"What the…?" cursed Ranma under his breath as he watched Akane all the suddenly pick up speed immediately getting far ahead of him. He watched as she turned corners and hopped fences trying to put as much between them as possible. Unfortunately for her however, Ranma was excellent at roof top fights, which made him an expert at running along them. Without a second thought he jumped onto a fence and side-jumped to a near-by roof, scaling its height with ease unimaginable for a normal man.

Akane felt the tears before she even knew she was crying. What was wrong with her? Why was she running away like a frightened child? Maybe…because she _was_ frightened.

She slowed down running into a fence. She reached up to try and pull herself up but her energy had been spent on the run. She felt her tears grow larger and more plentiful, but she didn't move to wipe them away. She understood now, she understood way she didn't want to face him. His and her father had set up their marriage already, and she felt like she were falling into a trap. She was on her last year of high school, the perfect time for marriage, but was she ready to be completely connected to Ranma?

Finally she had to admit it to herself. Under her breath she whispered, "Ranma…I love you."

"You do?"

Akane turned around shocked to find a startled Ranma standing right behind her. He was taller than her by an entire foot, having grown some in the past few years, and she blessed his height as a reason to not look into his eyes. She had said her feelings to him whether she had actually meant to or not. But he hadn't responded yet.

Cautiously she dared to glance up and see his expression. He looked at her as though trying to make up his own mind. His face was shrouded with a mix of emotions, including: confusion, fear, nervousness, understanding, and love.

He moved towards her. Akane flinched, waiting. She felt his hand lightly grab hold of her chin, lifting it up to make her look at him full on. His eyes were half closed and hazy, a sign of love. Then he bent forward, covering her mouth with his own.

No one was around to stop them this time. Ryoga had been turned down by Akane, Shampoo had been ditched by Ranma (though he doubted that would completely stop her), and Kuno had just found out neither of his 'sweethearts' could or were ever going to love him back.

Ranma deepened the kiss, moving closer to Akane, pressing her body against the fence so she couldn't run away. Akane dropped her school bag and reached up to pull her arms around his Ranma's neck.

Finally when Ranma drew back, letting him and Akane take a breath, he rested his forehead against hers. He could feel the heat rising from her face and knew it matched own. He looked at her, she was breathing heavily but was relaxed quickly. She looked up to return his steady gaze. There was an awkward pause as they just stared at each other: Akane's arms around his neck; Ranma's hands on her hips and around her back, keeping her to him.

Ranma drew back his lips in a coy smile. "So…how long have _you_ left this way?"

Akane was a bit startled. He had said it like he had already felt the same way for quite some time; but how long?

"Does it matter?" she questioned. Ranma smiled bigger, shaking his head, and kissing her again. Akane was surprised when all the sudden he lifted her from her feet swinging her around in their small alley. She held her feet up, enjoying the light breeze on her hot face.

A short time later, Ranma picked up Akane's schoolbag, holding her hand in his other. It was late and they were going to worry Kasumi to her death bed by their late arrival home.

"So…" began Akane as they left the alley and turned right to go home. "How are we going to explain this to our families?"

"That we're in love or that I want you to marry me?" asked Ranma trying not to look at her by glancing up at the wakening stars. Akane stopped, not breathing.

"Akane?" Ranma inquired. He could see a tear fall down from her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah," admitted Ranma. "I mean, I may have not wanted to when the matter was being forced upon us but… the truth is I love you, Akane."

She felt her lower lip quiver, and she punched his arm continuing on with the walk home; the street lamps turning on to light the way.

"Ow, what was that for?" complained Ranma a little sarcastically since it hadn't really hurt at all.

"Well, you could have made it more special, like get down on one knee or have a ring or something," said Akane.

Ranma's eyes brightened up. "Oh yeah that reminds me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red box. Opening it, Ranma showed Akane a little ring carved with a Chinese dragon with a small ruby set in for the eye. Akane gasped; it was so beautiful. Ranma noticed this and chuckled, "You like it? I've been carrying around since before I fell in that cursed pond. I had promised myself that if I ever truly wanted to settle down I would give this ring to the one I loved."

"Oh, Ranma," Akane sighed as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Akane's wedding ring finger. Akane held her left hand up to her face getting a full on view of the wonderful design etched into the metal.

Then suddenly Ranma was lowering himself down on one knee before Akane. He spoke softly, "Akane Tendo, will you marry me?"

Akane felt the dam holding back the water works explode and she flung herself upon Ranma kissing his cheek and holding him tight.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you, Ranma."

"I love you too, Akane," he replied kissing her back.

Again a few short minutes passed and they began walking again. They chatted lightly on school matters. Relishing over the memory of the hideous tie their teacher had been wearing today and how difficult the history test had been. Simple talk, that got them through the lonely streets, which were less lonely to them. They held their hands tight together and leaned against each other, drawing on the fact that now they were truly engaged.

When they got home they slid open the front door and stepped inside taking off their shoes. Ranma called out that they were home and immediately they were bomb-barded by a tear-stricken Kasumi.

"WHERE…HAVE…YOU…BI'N!" she cried, hands on her hips and fire in her eyes. Ranma and Akane were shocked and a bit scared, both debating on whether it would be better to just go and sleep out in the dojo.

"Wait a second," Nabiki mumbled as she rolled into the hallway, a bottle of soda in her out-stretched hand as she pointed at the couple, "why are you holding hands?"

"Ah!" Kasumi gasped knowing exactly what that meant as she caught sight of the glint of red on Akane's left ring finger. But Nabiki beat her to the punch.

"You're engaged?!" she roared. Just like Pandora's box had been reopened, shuffling and pounding were heard above them as Soun Tendo, Genma Satome, and Happosai came running down the stairs.

"Yay! At last! Finally!" they shouted together as they rushed to Ranma and Akane. Expecting this, Ranma moved out of the way just in time, pulling Akane with him, to avoid the stampede; causing the three men to run into the wall, smashing it open.

"Can I see the ring?" Kasumi asked, all anger of their tardiness thrown out the window. Akane smiled ignoring their fathers to show her sisters the ruby-dragon ring. "Oh, how suiting."

"I'll be back in a bit, I have to go run some numbers," said Nabiki as she hurried up the stairs.

"So what made you guys finally make up?" Kasumi wondered.

Ranma and Akane glanced at each other, squeezing their hands. Speaking for both of them Ranma turned to his future-sister-in-law, "Call it, a change of opinion."

THE END

* * *

**i love kasumi's line. anyone know where it's from?**

**well, that the end of my first ranma fanfic and first entry on i hope y'all liked it.**

**tune in again when i load up a NxH fic that will hopefully having you sighing in sweet teenage romance. and i'm still working on another fic that will hopefully be loaded the week after next. (only one fic per week people)**

**here's Chocolatepen signing out. TOOTLES: )**


End file.
